Naga Juara
Naga Juara is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter after the Empire's defeat during the Thousand Year Blood War. He has the designation K "The Kinetic". Appearance Naga is one of the, if not the, tallest Sternritter of the current generation. He stands several feet higher then many of his colleagues with few even sometimes mistaken him for a giant. Naga has dark skin and is a very muscular Quincy too. His eyes are maroon red, which match his spiky maroon color hair plus a ponytail going down the back of his head to the center of his back. Along with that he has a stubble on his chin and several scars on his face, the most prominent one being a large traversal one across his right eye, over his nose and down to his left cheek. He wears a variation of the Sternritter uniform, with the order's signature ankle-length white cloak and hood. Underneath that he wears a waist-length white leather long-sleeve jacket along with white cargo pants and black gloves and trench boots. Underneath his jacket is a white short-sleeve shirt and black tie. Personality Befitting his appearance Naga is a man who lives for the thrill of battle. While not fighting he appears calm and collected, once he gets into the fight he shows a wild and almost terrifying side of him that seems to enjoy fighting against the strongest opponents. Naga is only respectful towards those he who are stronger then him or have proven themselves as worthy opponents. The latter includes his enemies whom have captured his interest. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Naga possesses reiatsu equal too or greater then a captain-level Shinigami. This is proven true when he once defeated a force of 400 Shinigami plus several seated officers by himself. Enhanced Strength: Naga has shown to have immense strength that surpasses many of his fellow Quincy. He has once shown being capable of stopping a Menos Grande or Gillian, with just a single hand before throwing it several miles away with ease. Richter mentioned once that combine with his Schrift, Naga would be capable of taking on an entire Shinigami Division by himself with no trouble. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Naga has shown to have considerable skill when it comes to unarmed combat. Because of his skills as a boxer, Naga's punches have proven devastating when fighting, capable of breaking bones with just a few hits. He managed to defeat several seated Shinigami officers with little difficulty. Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: As a Quincy Naga can absorb the spirit particles in the atmosphere and use them for techniques and weapons. He has an easier time doing it in places that are completely saturated with spirit particles like Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': A Quincy move that allows the person to move across the spirit particles for enhanced speed. Naga has shown to be quite skilled with this, as he has on many occasions moved at incredible speed towards his opponents, reaching them before they can react until it's too late. Naga employs this with his Schrift and unarmed combat. *'Blut': Naga can use the advanced Quincy technique called Blut. With it he can send reishi through his blood stream to increase his physical offensive and defensive properties. However the networks for both are separated and thus cannot be used at the same time. **'Blut Vene': The defensive form of Blut, Naga has shown to be using this to take on powerful attacks that would normally kill a person or grievously injure them. He has also demonstrated using it to fix injuries such as a broken arm or leg. Naga has shown to be able to use this with several of his techniques with his Schrift. **'Blut Arterie': The offensive form of Blut, Naga gains a tremendous boost of physical power when using this. An example is that his punches, kicks, elbows and various other attacks are far stronger then when they normally are. When Naga combines it with his Schrift, the results are far more devastating. The Kinetic (衝撃 (ザ・キネティック), Za Kinetikku; Japanese for "Impact"): This Schrift enables Naga to manipulate the outcome of when he makes actual physical contact with something, whether it be an object or person with his hands or feet. While its not known how wide this effect is, Naga has shown to be able to send people even larger then him flying several miles with just a single punch, or engulfing them in an exploding punch. Naga can also redirect an object by hitting it, or firing projectiles by striking nearby debris for example. A rarely use form is that when Naga's fist makes contact with a person's body, he can do internal damage to them only, such as breaking their bones and cause no sign of outer damage. This also applies to inanimate objects as Naga can break apart the molecular structure of a building. With his feet it is the same deal, able to send people flying far with a kick or cause explosions. But an extra is that Naga can slam his feet onto a solid surface and allow himself to jump high and move at great distances with ease. Combine with his training this makes Naga a very dangerous adversary. *'Exploding Punch': Naga punches an opponent and upon contact the target is consumed in a giant explosion. *'Cannon Punch': Naga punches a person or object with his fist. Upon doing so the target is immediately launched backwards at high speed, as if fired from a cannon. *'Thunder Punch': When Naga's fist makes contact with the enemy's body, a powerful electrical discharge is released. The target is immediately electrocuted and depending on the voltage they may be paralyzed or completely fried. *'Rocket Launch': Naga slams one or both feet on the ground. Upon contact Naga is launched towards the given direction at incredible speed. This technique is primarily use to help Naga reach far away targets or for fast escapes to dodge projectiles. Spirit Weapon Category:Primarch11 Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)